It is known that some of multi-SIM devices that have at least two SIM cards are capable to select and use a second SIM card, in case where the wireless connection with the communication network established using the first SIM card is disconnected or data packets are not transmitted. The second SIM card can be used as a fallback SIM card.
However, there may be many reasons why the first SIM card should or should not be used again after the wireless communication established by the using first SIM card has been disconnected or terminated. There are also many reasons why the second SIM card or even other SIM cards at the multi-SIM device should or should not be used after the wireless communication established by the using second SIM card is still in operation. A user may want to have the flexibility to configure the multi-SIM device so that the processing unit of the multi-SIM device can select one of a plurality of SIM cards according to different events.